


Kara Danvers: Supergirl by day, oblivious 24/7

by SuperCorpforever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpforever/pseuds/SuperCorpforever
Summary: Supercorp stories. Not really a slow burn but them going from friends to more.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Zatanna Zatara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. The One Where Feelings Are Realized

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so of course I had to do Supercorp. Au where Jack Spheer never died, he just moved to Metropolis. May do more chapters if this one goes well.

It was a typical day for Lena Luthor. She got to work at God knows how early, greeted Jess, and of course dealt with all the male shareholders, who thought L-Corp shouldn't be run by a woman. Finally lunch time came around and Lena was excited as she walked to the restaurant her and Kara typically dine at for their daily lunches. As she was walking she noticed Supergirl flying through the sky chasing yet another bad guy. Lena laughed a little to her self as Supergirl noticed her and waved, nearly missing a building. She reached the restaurant, sooner after Kara walked in and sat down across from Lena.  
Their lunch was going smoothly as usual so far, they talked about their respective days and of course science stuff. After having become friends again, Kara revealed to Lena that she actually had a very good knowledge of science, Lena of course freaked out over this. At one point Kara began to ramble about how science had gotten things about space wrong, and suddenly Lena realized something. "Oh my gosh, I have feelings for Kara" she thought "and not the friendly kind". Soon their lunch ended and Lena returned to work, but was unable to focus, so she did what every girl does, she called her best friend, Sam.  
Two hours after Lena called, Sam had a babysitter for Ruby, and was on a plane to National City. Soon Lena's apartment doorbell rang and she opened it 10 seconds later. "Sam, thank goodness you're here!" Lena said having slightly panicked since figuring out she likes Kara. "Lena, honey, calm down, breathe and tell me what's going on" Sam said calm as ever. "I.. I realized I have feelings for Kara, not as a friend, but like how you used to like Alex." Lena blurted out. Sam chuckled "It really took you this long? Also thank you Alex owes me 20 bucks now". "What? You were betting on me?!?!" Lena exclaimed, slightly angry at her best friend. "Not just on you, on you and Kara. We made a bet on who would realize it first. I bet you and Alex bet Kara." Sam said like it was obvious. Lena and Sam continued talking through the night about Lena's feelings for Kara and once Lena fell asleep, Sam hatched a plan.  
"Alex. Hi it's Sam. We need to talk, are you free for lunch?" "Hi Sam, sure I'm free what's this about?" Alex responded "Lena and Kara, and how oblivious they are". The next day Alex sat waiting at the restaurant for Sam and noticed her walk in with a guy right behind her. "Hi Um, Sam, whose this?" Alex asked slightly concerned. "Alex hi, this is Jack Spheer, Lena's ex". Sam answered, "Hello, I'm Jack, Sam's told me so much about you." Sam felt heat rush to her face at this. "Jack's part of the plan.." "wait there's already a plan?" Alex interrupted. "Kind of, I need your help though. Lena knows she likes Kara, you owe me $20 btw, so know we need to make Kara realize. That's where Jack comes in, he'll go in 'woo' Lena and make Kara jealous." Sam explained. "That's great and all, and I really do love my sister but she is so oblivious, that she wouldn't know jealousy if it hit her in the face." Alex said annoyed at her sister. "She may be right Sam, what if this doesn't work?" Jack questioned "It has too, for Lena's sake, she's so bent out of shape over her feelings for Kara. I've never seen her like this with anyone before." Sam said  
A week passed and by now Jack had convinced Lena to go on a date with him, to distract herself from Kara. Of course the whole time Lena was imagining it was Kara she was with. Jack, Sam, and Alex had planned it so that Sam, Alex and Kara just so happened to be eating at the same restaurant as Jack and Lena. Half way through supper Alex and Sam noticed Kara couldn't keep her eyes off of Lena and Jack, well specifically Lena. They noticed the tips of Kara's ears had turned red and she had bent her spoon in half. After dinner Kara and Alex were walking to Kara's apartment and Alex asked Kara. "Kar what was up with you at supper tonight? You bent a spoon in half and couldn't keep your eyes off her. Don't tell me you're still mad at her, I thought you were over her working with Lex" Alex said baiting Kara. "No no no no it's not that, I... Promise you won't tell anyone?" At this Alex smirked to herself and nodded vigorously. "I... I... I'm bi and also I like Lena as more than a friend. And I don't want to screw up our friendship, seeing as we just became friends again. And I really don't want to mess things up by telling her." Alex laughed to herself as her sister rambled on. "Kara did you ever think that maybe Lena likes you too" Alex said already knowing.  
Soon 4 weeks had passed since Lena's realization. At their lunch for the day Lena finally broke. "Kara I have to tell you something and I really hope it doesn't ruin our friendship but I have to say it" Lena said, voice trembling with fear. "Lena as long as you're not working with your brother again, nothing can ruin our friendship. You can tell me." Kara said slightly concerned. "Okay.... Here goes.... I like you and not like a friend, like how Alex and Kelly like each other" Lena blurted. "I... You..... You like me?" Kara said confused "yes I hope that's okay" Lena fearfully said. "That's so much better than okay.. that's great Lena because I... I like you too. A lot, and not as a friend, definitely not as a friend" Kara started to ramble before Lena cut her off. "Kara, darling..... Would you be my girlfriend?" Lena questioned. "Of course Lena!!!" They hugged and kissed and held hands across the table. "Wait what about Jack?" Kara asked "Oh we weren't really dating, he was just trying to help me get my mind off you, we only went on one date and it really wasn't even a date" Lena stated. "Oh okay" Kara grinned. Little did they know that two table over Alex, Sam, and Jack were all watching with heart eyes as Alex paid Sam another $20.

The end


	2. The One where Kara's obliviousness almost ruins their first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's obliviousness to everything nearly causes her relationship with Lena to crash and burn, literally.  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-Ew is in this chapter. This is a supercorp fanfic so I'm making him evil. To add to this ah Mon-Ew never landed on Earth in 2x01  
> *Author note*  
> Please bare with me I'm going to try and do Lena and Kara's povs, so if it's terrible let me know in the comments and I'll go back to narrator pov.

*Kara's POV*  
"Ohmahgosh what do I wear??? I have to call Alex." I said frantically. I picked up my phone and hit the first number on speed dial. "Alex Danvers speaking" Alex said in her deo voice. "Alex hi it's me, Kara. I need you to come help me pick out an outfit for my date with Lena. Please hurry." I said almost to fast to hear. "Hi Kar, calm down I'm on my way." I knew she was because I heard her motorcycle roar to life. "Thanks Al, you're the best, bye love you" I said great fully.  
Ten minutes later I heard Alex's motorcycle turn off and her begin walking the steps up to my apartment. "Superhearing comes in handy when you need to know where someone is" I mumbled to my self. Right as Alex's hand went to knock I opened the door. "AHH KARA WE TALKED ABOUT THIS, Jesus you're gonna give me a heart attack" Alex screamed. "Sorry Al, come on my dates in an hour." I shooed her in the apartment. "Alright lets see what you've got." Alex said thoughtfully as she began holding up every piece of clothing on. "This one. It's blue, always go with blue, it's your color" she said as she held up the blue sparkly dress I wore to a rehearsal dinner*. "Lena will love this" I said "LOVE THIS?!?! Lena is going to flip when she sees you" Alex exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and started getting ready.

*Meanwhile Lena's POV*  
I picked up my phone and called Sam. "Sam I need help. I don't know what to where on my date with Kara." I said worried. "Don't worry I'm already on my way" Sam said as if she knew I'd call. A few minutes Sam arrived and I shuffled her to my walk in closet, where within two minutes she picked out the perfect outfit*. "Sam do you really think a suit is proper for my first date with Kara?" I said exasperated "first of all I'm offended you'd question my fashion choice, second according to Alex, Kara was practically drooling when she saw you in this" Sam said holding back a laugh. "Fine. Now go get something to eat from the fridge while I change." I said holding back my own laugh.

*Kara's POV*  
I panicked a little as I turned on the news and saw a pod flying over National City. I used my super speed to change and flew after the pod. I managed to land it in a field just outside of the city and called Alex and J'ohn. We took him back to the Tower and I left for my date after changing back. "Lena I'm so sorry I'm late, there was a." I started before Lena interrupted "it's okay darling, I saw the news" she pointed to the TV by the bar. As we continued our date I heard the panic button go off at the Tower. "Lena I'm so sorry, the Towers under attack I have to" she interrupted again. "Darling go" 

*Lena's POV*  
I waited at the restaurant as long as possible, but got our food to go and sent Kara a message telling her I'd wait at my apartment. Later that night I heard my phone ding. I read the following "Lee I'm so sorry I had to run out. The guy in the pod I found early woke up and started attacking everyone. We found out he's from a sister planet of Krypton called Daxam. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. Xoxo". I smiled lightly and sent back "Kara it's okay I promise I knew stuff like this would probably happen, seeing as I did sign up to date a super hero. Xoxo" I sighed and went to bed.

*Kara's POV*  
My heartbroke as I got Lena's text and thanks to my superhearing, heard her sigh and go to bed. "I guess superhearing isn't always that great." I said to no one in particular. I headed out to patrol, but was unable to focus on anything other than how I was going to fix this mess. Alex must have said something to the others, because Nia was less chatty, J'ohn kept giving me a sad dad look, and Alex kept apologizing. I've got to fix this.

Pt. 2 done. Should I do more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this dress is the one Kara wore at the rehearsal dinner in the cross over “Crisis on earth-x for reference  
> *Lena's suit in 4x15


	3. The One With Lex's Secret Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have now been dating for a couple of months and things are going smoothly, except Lena had a secret that could destroy her relationship with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a original character based loosely off of Superboy's origin story.

*Narrator POV*  
Lena arrived at L-Corp around 4 am, long before anyone else got there. She got into her private elevator and went down to the hidden floor, which housed one of Lex's many secret labs. She arrived on sublevel A6, scanned her badge and walked into her secret lab. Lena had discovered this secret lab a few months prior and had immediately began exploring.   
When exploring she found a tube big enough to fit a human, filled with strange liquids. She tabbed on the nearby computer and the liquid drained from the tube. Lena was shocked as she stared at the figure of a teenage girl. She went through every file on the computer and finally found an explanation.

Project KR - Subject 02  
Sex -female, Race - white/Caucasian  
Age - approximately 16 DOB - 05/24/2004  
Genetic parents - Lena Luthor and Supergirl/Kara Danvers/Zor-el

At that last line Lena stopped. "I can't believe Lex made a genetic clone of Kara and I. Wait 'subject 02', that means he made another genetic clone." Lena began to dig through the files again and found records of a genetic clone created from the DNA of Lex himself and Superman. "I can't tell Kara about this, not yet at least. I'll tell her once I know more." Lena said to herself.

For months Lena would go down to secret lab and either run test on the girl or teach her. One day "what's my name?" The girl asked "well you don't exactly have a name, I guess I can come up with one for you. Hm let's see... Jane?" Lena asked "no" the girl said "Betty?" "Lame" "Veronica?" "Nah" "Cheryl?" "Definitely no" "okay how about Alexis and your nickname can be Lexie? Lena asked "I like that Alexis, Lexie. That works for me!" Alexis said. "Can I call you mom?" Alexis questioned "I... Um... Yeah I guess so, technically I am your mother." Lena stumbled. "So mom, when can I go outside?" Alexis asked "you have to meet your other mom before I let you outside." Lena explained.

A few days later  
*Kara's POV*   
I flew around the city looking for something to do, when I heard my phone chime. I stopped mid-air and checked my phone. I smiled as soon as I saw Lena's text, she texted me this "Hello darling, can you stop by my office? I have to show you something very important." I immediately put my phone up and flew to her office. "Hi Lee! What's up" I said as I greeted my girlfriend with a kiss. "Hello darling, follow me" Lena said heading to her private elevator. "Lee, what's this all about? Why are you being so secretive? I started to get concerned. "Kara, darling, trust me this is something you have to see to understand." I nodded and followed Lena.

We arrived to a sublevel that I had never seen with my x-ray vision. Lena scanned her badge and we walked to a computer that she pointed at for me to read. I read the screen and was shocked. "I..we... Have a daughter? Lex made a clone of us?" I could barely process the information I had just read. "Yes. He took my DNA and yours and made a genetic clone of us..... Would you like to meet her? I've ran a couple of tests and from what I can tell she has all of your powers, of course I didn't try and see if she is immune to bullets." Lena explained. "Where is she? I want to meet her." I stated

"Lexie, can you come here? There's someone I want you too meet." Lena yelled "yeah mom?" Alexis said as she appeared in front of us using super speed. "Lexie this is your other mom, Supergirl aka Kara Danvers/Zor-el." Lena said "Hi! Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Alexis." Alexis explained. "Hi I'm Kara" I said shocked that I had a 16 year old daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed this chapter. Hit the kudos button if you want me to write more chapters.


	4. The One Where Lena, Kara And The Superfriends Take Alexis To Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 9 months after Lena introduces Alexis and Kara. By now the Superfriends all know about her. Kara and Lena have now been dating for a little over a year.

*Narrator POV*  
Lena and Alexis walked into Catco to grab Kara for lunch. "Hi Lee, Hi Lexie" Kara said as she saw her girlfriend and daughter "Hello darling" "Hey mom" they said. The three went and grabbed lunch at Big Belly Burger. "Lee can I take Lexie with me after lunch? I want to go get some stuff for pride this afternoon." Kara said "of course love. See if you can find something for me to wear." Soon lunch was over and they went their separate ways. 

"Lexie I need your help with something" Kara said in a hushed tone. "Okay? What do you need help with" Alexis responded. "I need your help picking out a ring, I want to propose to Lena tonight." Kara said with a slight blush. "Oh my gosh mom lets go" Alexis said excitedly. A few minutes later they arrived at a jewelry store that did custom rings. Kara then explained what she wanted on the inside of the ring and the owner told her it would be ready in an hour. "Well we've got an hour to kill, let's go shop." Kara said. The walked around until the found a shop selling pride shirts. "Mama will love this" Alexis said as she held up a shirt that said Lesbian-corp. Kara found herself a shirt that said Supergay, and Alexis found one that had a heart with the bi flag that read I'm to bi for this. 

They soon returned to the jewelry store, picked up the ring and left to go meet Lena and the Super friends at pride. They quickly found Lena and began looking for the Superfriends. Once they found them they all walked around for a while until finally Kara found the perfect spot and signaled Alex to distract Lena. "Hey Lena look at this!" Alex said while her sister got down on one knee. "Actually nevermind it's behind you" Alex said with a smirk. "Alex what..... Oh my God Kara" Lena said as she turned around to face Kara. "Lena Luthor, will you marry me?" Kara asked with the biggest smile.


	5. The One Where Lena Says Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. I've not actually been to a pride event yet so if my description is bad please don't judge.

*Previously*  
"Hey Lena look at this!" Alex said while her sister got down on one knee. "Actually nevermind it's behind you" Alex said with a smirk. "Alex what..... Oh my God Kara" Lena said as she turned around to face Kara. "Lena Luthor, will you marry me?" Kara asked with the biggest smile.  
*Lena's POV*  
Ohmygod Kara's proposing to me what do I do? "Well you should probably say yes stupid" the voice in Lena's head, which sounded slightly like Sam, said. "Yes, Kara, a million times yes" I finally managed to get out. As soon as the words left my mouth Kara passionately kissed me and picked me up and spun me around.  
*Narrator POV*  
Kara finally put Lena down and began to put the ring on Lena's finger when she noticed the writing on the inside. "Kara, darling what does that say?" Lena asked as she inspected the writing, recognizing it to be Kryptonian. "It's Kryptonian for You and me forever." Lena smiled and began to cry tears of joy as Kara finished putting the ring on her, their friends and bystanders began to cheer and clap. Once they had a minute to themselves, Alexis ran up to them and hugged her moms.  
The Superfriends began to walk around and celebrate Lena and Kara's engagement. They were surrounded by pride flags of all kinds, lesbian, gay, bi, trans, and so much more. Alexis went over to one of the flags shops and bought a bi flag, as she was walking out she bumped into a girl looking at a pansexual flag. "Hey watch it... Oh hi" the girl said, her tone changing when she turned around and saw Alexis. "Hi I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention at all." Alexis said frantically. "Here let me buy that for you to make it up to you" Alexis said. "You could make it up to me by telling me your name, age, and possibly phone number." The girl said flirtatiously. "Right, I'm Alexis Luthor, I'm 16." Alexis said "pleasure to meet you Alexis, I'm Zatana Zatara, I'm also 16" Zatana said.  
"Well in that case.." Alexis said as she began scribbling something on a piece of paper, "here's my phone number, feel free to call if you want to grab a bite sometime." Alexis finished with a smirk. "Okay" Zatana began to type the number in her phone, which appeared as if by magic. Alexis' phone began to ring, she answered "Hi Alexis, it's Zatana, would you want to go grab lunch with me tomorrow? Like a date?" Zatana said. Alexis smiled at Zatana, "let me see if I'm free, yep I'm free. Big belly burger work?" Alexis asked. "That's perfect" Zatana said before hanging up. "See you tomorrow Luthor." She said as she walked off. "Bye Zatara." Alexis said as she walked back to her family.  
"What was all that about?" Nia asked. "I just got myself a date" Alexis said with a smirk. "OH YEAH BABY LUTHOR GOT GAME!!" Alex yelled before being smacked on the arm by Sam.  
The Superfriends continued to push through the crowd, Alexis was amazed at all the people there, she had never seen a drag queen before, and had no clue what face paint was. "Hey mom, mama, what's with all the stuff on people's faces?" Alexis asked, "you mean face paint? It's paint you can put on your face, it's just another way of celebrating pride." Kara explained. "Can I get my face painted? Like how that guy had the bi flag, can I do that?" Alexis asked with the biggest puppy eyes. Kara and Lena looked at each other "sure", "alright" they said in unison. "Oh my treat!" Nia said as she grabbed Alexis and ran off to the face painting booth. Soon Alexis face was painted and everyone else had gotten their respective flags painted on their face. Nia a trans flag, Kara a bi one, Alex and Lena had lesbian flags, and Brainy and Sam got pan flags. They continued to walk around until it was time for Supergirl and Dreamer to make their appearances. Supergirls cape had been dyed the colors of the lgbtq+ flag and Dreamers had a whole new outfit the color of the trans flag. Soon they all began to leave and Alexis went to spend the night with Alex and Sam while Kara and Lena went back to Lena's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Zatana Zatara is not 16 in the comics but I don't care, this Zatana is based off the one in the Young Justice TV show when she first appeared in it. This is how season 6 should go and you can't change my mind.  
> We all know why Alexis went home with Sam and Alex but I refuse to write smut, unless it's for the honeymoon chapter so yeah.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm gonna start doing more from Alexis' POV.


	6. The One with Alexis's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Zatana go on their first date, things don't turn out as they thought, and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatana and Alexis are gonna be bigger parts of the story now. Next chapter will be Supercorp fluff and wedding planning.

*Narrator POV*  
The morning started out as usual for Alexis. She went to L-Corp with Lena and learned about the company, then she went to Catco and the Tower with Kara to learn about reporting and to train. Around 11:30 Alexis begin to panic after realizing she had thirty minutes to get to Lena's apartment, find something to wear, and haul butt to Big Belly Burger, to meet Zatana. Kara saw her daughter's panic and flew her to Lena's apartment, before heading to L-Corp to meet Lena.

*Alexis' POV*  
Mom dropped me off at Mama's apartment and I immediately went in and began looking for something to wear. I decided on a white blouse with a black leather jacket, and black jeans. As soon as I was dressed, I grabbed my wallet, phone, and house keys and headed to Big Belly Burger. I soon arrived, and having arrived before Zatana, I grabbed a table where she would see me. After a few minutes of waiting I heard Zatana's heartbeat just outside and turned to face the door. Zatana stepped through the door and I was mesmerized, she was wearing a black blouse and blue jeans, and had her hair pulled up into a French braid. "Hey Alexis! I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was hell" Zatana said with a weird tone accompanied by a grin . "That's okay, I'm just ready to eat" I said. After eating and getting to know each other for about an hour, we decided to go walk in the park. As we walked past an alleyway we heard a woman scream for help. I rushed down the alley without thinking and hit the guy with my super strength, right before I did I heard Zatana mumble under her breath. "Nrut sih nug otni a yot nug." She said so low anyone without superhearing, wouldn't have caught it. My punch knocked him into a nearby wall, I saw the gun he had, which had been a real 9 mm a second ago, was now a toy water gun. After calling the cops and checking on the woman we headed to the park. "You have super powers?!?!" She said when we were in a secluded part of the park, "how come you didn't tell me?". "Well you didn't tell me you have magic" I retorted. "I honestly didn't think you'd believe me, most people don't" Zatana said. "So.... Does this ruin my chances at a second date?" I asked. "Nah, you know my big secret, you're stuck with me know" she said jokingly.


	7. The One With Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara wedding plan. Supercorp picks their maid of honors and J'ohn is given a special job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys I'm going to be using apartment and penthouse interchangeably. Also real entrance of Space Dad J'ohn in this chapter.
> 
> I'm using this symbol ~ to show when it's music lyrics
> 
> Also in case I haven't mentioned it when Alexis is speaking "Mama" = Lena and "Mom" is Kara.

*Narrator POV*  
Today Lena and Kara are supposed to start their wedding planning, but of course duty calls, an alien that had managed to avoid being put back in Fort Rozz decided to enact his revenge and set half of National City on fire. Two hours after Supercorp was to begin planning Kara finally arrived at Lena's penthouse.  
"Lena, I'm sorry that took so long. An enemy of my mom decided today was the day to burn half the city." Kara said slightly annoyed  
"Hello darling, that's alright, you're Supergirl for God's sake you'll be late sometimes." Lena said amused  
"Has anyone told you how amazing you are?" Kara asked  
"No, not really" Lena said with a sad smile. At this Kara pulled her fiance in for a kiss.  
"I know what will cheer you up" Kara said with a wink.  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Lena said with her iconic eyebrow raise.  
"Alexa play 'Feelings' by Hayley Kiyoko" Kara said. The music began to play and Kara pulled Lena to her and began to dance  
~Feelings~  
Lena laughed as Kara started to dance and began to sing along.  
~I walk through this world, just tryna be nice  
They say I'll get hurt, if I'm not like ice  
I know I've got friends, I still get so lonely  
If I look in your eyes, I'll want you to hold me~  
Lena laughed and began to dance with her fiance  
~I'm sorry that I care, care  
I'm sorry that I care, care  
It's really not that fair, fair  
I can't help but care~  
The two women moved closer as the beat changed  
~I over-communicate and feel too much  
I just complicate it when I say too much  
I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch  
Sex is fire, sick and tired of acting all tough~  
By now their roles had reversed, Lena was now signing and Kara laughing  
~I'm hooked on all these feelings  
I know exactly what I'm feelin'  
This love asylum, like an island, just me and you  
Spent the night, you got me high  
Oh, what did you do?  
I'm hooked on all these feelings~  
Both girls began to sing and stare into each other's eyes like a Disney movie  
~I know exactly what I'm feelin'  
I'm sorry that I care, care  
It's really not that fair  
I over-communicate and feel too much  
I just complicate it when I say too much  
I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch  
Sex is fire, sick and tired of acting all tough~  
By now the girls were so close they could feel one anothers breath.  
~I'm hooked on all these feelings  
I know exactly what I'm feelin'  
This love asylum, like an island, just me and you  
Spent the night, you got me high  
Oh, what did you do?  
I'm hooked on all these feelings~  
The song soon came to an end and soon Lena leaned in to kiss Kara, however before things go to far Kara pulled back.  
"Babe, as much as I want to keep doing that we have a wedding to plan and also are daughter is fixing to walk in the room." Kara said the last part with a slight blush.  
"Hey Mama, hey Mom. What are y'all doing? Did I hear Hayley Kiyoko?" Alexis questioned  
"Morning kiddo!", "Good morning Lexie" they said in unison  
"And yes that was Hayley Kiyoko. I forgot Alex made you listen to all her stuff. We're fixing to work on wedding planning, what are you doing today?" said Kara  
"I'm going to hangout with Zatana, we're going to the zoo." Alexis said blushing.  
"Here's a hint Lexie, buy her a stuffed animal, every girl loves stuffed animals, works every time." Lena said with a smirk glancing at Kara.  
"Thanks Mama, bye, love y'all." Alexis said heading out the door.  
Both women responded with goodbyes and I love yous, before walking to the kitchen table where Lena had the planning stuff set out.  
"Well first things first." Lena said "I don't want to walk down the isle, I'd rather be waiting there."  
"That's fine with me, since my father and adoptive father's are dead, I'm going to ask J'ohn to walk me down the isle. He's been the only father figure in my life for several years now." Kara explained while Lena nodded her understanding.  
"I get it. I'm assuming Alex is going to be your maid of honor? I chose Sam to be mine. I'm also assuming you want Clark and Nia on your side?" Lena said.  
"Yeah, you want brainy right? Could you have Lois on your side? I know you too seem friendly at family events." Kara asked  
"Of course I want brainy on my side. Yes I'm fine with Lois being on my side." Lena said with a duh voice. "On to flowers, how do you feel about hydrangeas?"  
"I love them! What color are you thinking?" Kara responded  
""Well blue is your color"  
"And every color is your color" kara said flirting  
"Thank you darling. I had an idea as to where we should do the wedding" Lena blushed  
"Where's that" she questioned  
"Ireland, now here me out, it's not just because that's where I was born, it's because Ireland is beautiful." Lena rambled  
"Lena, honey, calm down, Ireland is perfect." Kara said thankful she wasn't the one rambling.  
Soon the two women had enough planned for the day, and decided to go ask their maid of honors and afterward Kara would go ask J'ohn to give her away.

*Lena's POV*  
I arrived at Big Belly Burger where I was meeting Sam and soon found her.  
"Hello Sam!" I said cheerfully  
"Oh someone got laid" Sam said laughing  
"Asshole. I did not, I just got a lot more planning done today than I was expecting." Lena snapped back  
"Who knew Kara could be serious long enough to plan a wedding" Sam quipped  
"Anyways the reason I'm here" Lena began, slightly annoyed at this point. "I wanted to ask you.... To be my maid of honor" she finished smiling  
"Was there ever any doubt I'd be your maid of honor" Sam remarked

*Kara's POV*  
I walked into Alex's apartment, not worrying about knocking since I knew Sam wasn't there.  
"Alex, hey can you come in the kitchen a second" Kara asked with fake hurt in her voice  
"Kara I swear if Little Luthor hurt you, I'll kill her" Alex said walking into the kitchen.  
"No it's not that, I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor" Kara said sheepishly  
"Of course I'll be your maid of honor nerd" Alex said  
"Okay, good, great. Well I have to run, I'm going to the Tower to ask J'ohn to walk me down the isle. Kara stuttered  
"Oh he'll love that. Ten bucks says he cries." Alex said throwing a ten dollar bill on the counter.  
"I'll take that bet" Kara said placing her own on the counter. "Bye Alex, love you"  
"Love you too sis." Alex said as Kara walked out.

*A while later at the tower*  
I walked into the tower and asked everyone to give J'ohn and I a minute.  
"Kara, what's this about?" J'ohn questioned  
"J'ohn you've been there for me as much as Alex has. You were there when I became Supergirl. You were there when Jeremiah died, when Argo City died during Crisis, when my aunt died. What I'm trying to say is you've been like a father figure and I'd really like it if you'd walk me down the isle when I marry Lena." Kara rambled, noticing a year run down J'ohns cheek.  
"Kara I'd love to walk you down the isle." J'ohn said trying to hold back the tears. We hugged for a bit before I left to go stop a villain and go home. "You owe me $10" I said to Alex over the phone. When I got home I called Lena and we talked for about an hour before she fell asleep on the phone. I smiled to myself at hearing her small snores and her slowed heartbeat. It's not long until I get to marry the woman of my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do Alexis/Zatana chapters in between Supercorp chapters so there's a nice balance. Let me know if I should do a AgentReign(? AgentArias?) Chapter.


	8. The One With The Superfamily.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena give Lexie her job in the wedding and Lexie finds her date for the wedding.  
> More Superfamily cuteness and more Lexie/Zatana fluff.  
> *This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and James Olsen who????  
> Don't worry folks there is more Hayley Kiyoko songs in future chapters as well as songs from other Artists.
> 
> Guys I absolutely love reading your comments, so please continue. I will gladly take suggestions as long as you're respectful in your wordage.

*Narrator POV*

Kara and Alex brought up the last boxes, Kara carrying four and Alex carrying one heavy one. Lena laughed as she saw her fiance and soon to be sister-in-law walk in. Lena, Sam, and Lexie all grabbed a boxes from Kara and began unpacking them. You see Kara had decided to go ahead and move in with Lena and Lexie, so that she could spend more time with her fiance and their daughter.

"Gosh mom, how did you have this much stuff in that tiny apartment?" Lexie questioned.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure Lexie." Kara responded shrugging. Lena saw Alex walk into another room and grabbed Sam and dragged her in the same room. 

"Um Lena what the hell are you doing?" Alex questioned, noticing the two girls.

"I need you two to go out and pick up lunch, Kara and I are going to ask Lexie to be our ring bearer." Lena said. The two women nodded and soon left the penthouse. Finally when Lena, Kara, and Lexie where all in the living room, the two women exchanged a look and Kara spoke up. 

"Hey Lexie, your mama and I have something to ask you." Kara began as Lexie looked at her with her Mama's classic eyebrow raise.

"We wanted to know if you would be the ring bearer at our wedding? We agreed we'd rather have you do that than us argue, like we were about which side you'd be on." Lena explained

"Of course I will.... Do I get to bring a date to the wedding?" Lexie asked blushing. Lena and Kara shared a look.

"Absolutely kiddo." Kara said. "Now on to more serious business.... Alexa play 'Watermelon Suger' by Harry Styles." The song began to play and the three ladies began to dance around the living room of their penthouse. Alex and Sam knocked on the door by the time the song ended and soon they were all eating lunch.  
Soon after they all finished eating Lexie informed them she was going to go ask someone to be her date to the wedding and hurried out the door. Lexie rushed back in and asked.

"Wait what's the actual date for the wedding?" Everyone laughed

"February 20th of next year" Lena responded.

"Woah that's only seven months away." Lexie responded "okay got to go" as she ran out the door. 

Lexie texted Zatanna asking if the could meet at Big Belly Burger in 10 minutes, she quickly responded yes, and Lexie headed that way. She got there at the same time as Zatanna.  
"Hey" the said in unison, both blushing. Lexie gestured for Zatanna to go in. They quickly found a table and sat in silence until a waitress came to take their orders. 

"So, um, if you're breaking up with me please just do it quick." Zatanna rambled

"No no no no it's not that quite the opposite in fact." Lexie said panicking. "I actually was gonna ask if you'd be my date to my moms wedding."

"Oh...yes...yeah I'd love to" Zatanna said massively blushing.

"Great.... awesome... perfect" Lexie said also blushing. Luckily for both girls the waitress brought out their shakes, to spare them both more embarrassment. Soon they had finished their shakes, payed, and were walking outside.

"Hey, want to come help us unpack?" Lexie asked 

"Sure" Zatanna said. As they began walking to the penthouse, Lexie and Zatannas hands brushed against each other, and Lexie took the initiative, grabbed Zatannas hand, and smiled at her. The two girls walked in peaceful silence back to the penthouse. As soon as they walked in Lena noticed the girls holding hands and the smile on Lexie's face. Lena looked over at Kara and subtlety nodded towards the two girls, Kara took notice and smiled.  
All is well and good for our ships... Or is it?


	9. The One With Dance Lessons And Shovel Talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lexie take dance lessons, while Kara and Alex give Zatanna the shovel talk.
> 
> Spot the Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Authors note*  
> So if you guys noticed a change in the spelling of Zatannas name, that would be because I realized I was spelling it wrong.

*Narrator POV*  
The morning started with our favorite family doing their morning routines before Sam, Alex, and Zatanna came over. Soon the three women arrived and wedding planning commenced. 

"Okay so what is y'all's first dance going to be to?" Sam questioned

"That's a good question." Kara said.

"What Kara means is we haven't decided yet, and are open to suggestions." Lena explained.

"Love story by Taylor Swift? Or You belong with me?" Alex suggested with a shrug.

"Love T-Swift, so maybe" Lena said looking at Kara, while everyone looked at her shocked.

"You're a Swiftie???" Alex said shocked.

"Woah, what about Girls like girls by Hayley Kiyoko?" Zatanna suggested.

"That's a good one" Kara said while writing the suggestions down. 

"Wait, Kar I know you can dance, but Lena can you?" Alex said

"No actually I can't, dancing or anything that showed joy wasn't allowed in Luthor Mansion." Lena explained. "Wait Alex can you dance?"

"Yes she can, she took ballet when we were teens." Kara said with a smirk

"Which gave me the skills I need to strangle you with my feet" Alex angrily responded while everyone laughed.

"Okay Lena and Lexie come with me, I'm taking you two to dance lessons." Sam said laughing at her girlfriend.

"I..um... I guess I'll go then." Zatanna awkwardly studdered.

"Oh no stay, you can go get some lunch with Alex and I" Kara said.

"Oh okay I guess." Zatanna replied.

Soon the ladies all went their separate ways, Lena, Lexie and Sam to dance lessons, and Kara, Alex and Zatanna to lunch. The girls that went to lunch decided on Big Belly Burger and soon found a booth, with Alex and Kara on one side and Zatanna on the other. These three soon ordered and sat in silence waiting on their food. Zatanna became more and more unnerved by the second due to the look she was getting from Alex. 

"Alright kid here's the deal, if you mess with Lexie, if your hurt Lexie in anyway, or if you break her heart, we'll break you, got it?" Alex said

"I wasn't planning on it. I really care about her, more than she knows." Zatanna said with her cheeks burning.

"Good because Kara can break you more than you know." Alex said

"You mean because she's Supergirl?" Zatanna wispered.

"What..how did... No" Alex stumbled

"It's okay I mean Lexie told me she's a genetic clone and I saw her use her powers and it just kinda clicked. Which to be fair she saw me use my magic" she mumbled the last part.

"Hold on, you have magic? What like Harry Potter?" Kara questioned.

"No not like Harry Potter it's more like... Well let me just show you that's easier. Hm ok so I'm going to make Alex's jacket turn into a hat." Zatanna explained. 

"Okay go ahead..." Kara started

"Wait you can turn it back right?" Alex interrupted.

"Of course, now watch. Nrut siht tekcaj otni a tag." As soon as she finished, Alex's jacket turned into a hat.  
"Holy Hell you do have magic" Alex said.

"Woah." Was all Kara could manage

"Esrever." Zatanna said as the hat turned back into a jacket.

Meanwhile dance lessons were going great for Lena, Lexie, and Sam. By now Lexie and Lena were dancing like pros. 

"Ladies, I think we're done here." Sam said as she turned to leave.

Soon they all reconvened at the penthouse, and everyone hung out in the living room while Lexie went to go get changed for her date with Zatanna. When Lexie walked into the living room Zatanna was speachless. Lexie had gone with a short blue sundress and her typically pulled up hair was down, she also may or may not have stolen some of Lena's lipstick. The two girls soon left and headed to the park where they were having a picnic. What Zatanna didn't know is Lexie had secretly packed a speaker. Lexie connected the speaker to her phone once everything else was set up. The soon finished eating and Lexie stood up and held out a hand to help Zatanna up. Lexie clicked play on her phone and threw it onto the blanket.

"Come on, let's dance" she said with a smile.

"Alright, alright." Zatanna said with fake annoyance.

Zatanna quickly recognized the song to be "Adore you" by Harry Styles. The two girls began to dance and laugh.

*Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise)  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind)  
I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it?*

Lexie winked at rainbow paradise and blew Zatanna a kiss at strawberry lipstick.

*You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine  
Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do*

The two girls continued to sing, laugh, and dance through the rest of the song. By the time it was over the began to pack up and walk back to the penthouse hand in hand. When they got off the elevator to the penthouse they stopped. 

"I had a really great time tonight." Zatanna said 

"Me too." Lexie said.

The two girls stood there for a minute before Lexie leaded in and kissed Zatanna, which she immediately returned. The kiss lasted only for a minute and the two girls said their good nights and goodbyes and went their separate ways. Little did either know that they were both doing little happy dances.


	10. The One Where SuperCorp Finds Out About The Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie is more cheerful than usual and SuperCorp figures out she had her first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder mama = Lena mom = Kara

*Lexie's POV*

This morning started out great. I got out of bed did my morning routine and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, as soon as I opened my bedroom door I smelled the delicious waffles mama was cooking. I skipped (literally) down the hall, humming the song Zatanna and I had danced too, and walked into the kitchen where I began cutting fruit for Mom's waffles. Soon mom walked in the kitchen, kissed mama and grabbed plates for all of us. 

"Good morning ladies" Mom said

"Good morning love, and good morning Lexie." Mama said

"Morning!" I said before going back to humming and cutting up fruit.

My moms walked into the dinning room and I heard them mumble under their breath.

"Is it just me or is she more cheerful than usual?" Mama said 

"No, she's definitely more cheerful." Mom said

Okay time to tone it down some I thought to myself. I walked into the dinning room, sat down across from my moms and began to fill up my plate. Seeing as I am half-Kryptonian I have to eat more than most.

"So anything interesting happen lately? Anything worth being giddy over?" Mom asked between bites. 

"I....umm.... Well.... I had my first kiss...." I said while eating, trying but failing to be calm about it.

"Wait what, when? With Zatanna?...." Mom said excited.

"Kara, love, give the girls a second to answer one question before you overwhelm her." Mama said interrupting Mom. I shot her a thank you look before responding.

"Last night, yes obviously with Zatanna. It was after our date, she walked back up here with me and we kissed." I responded.

"That's all we get?" Mama questioned.

"I mean yeah I don't really know what else to tell you." I said shyly

"How about what you two did on your date." Mama said trying to be helpful.

"Well we had a picnic in the park and we danced and hung out then she walked me home." I said.

"That's cute. Your idea?" Mama asked, I nodded. "You should take notes love, your kid has good game." 

Soon Mom and Mama got ready and left to go to work. I left soon after and went to hangout at the Tower and train with J'ohn. 

*Alex's POV* 

I left my apartment and headed to the airport. Sam asked me yesterday if I could pick up Ruby for her from the airport, so here I am. I soon pulled in, having drove Sam's car and walked into the area to pick up Ruby. As soon as she saw me she ran over and hugged me.

"Hi Alex!" As she hugged me "Where's mom?" She questioned

"Hi Ruby! She's at work right now but don't worry we're meeting her for lunch, first we have to drop your stuff out at my apartment." I explained. 

Ruby got in the passenger seat and I loaded her bags in the trunk before getting in the driver's seat and pulling out. We soon got to L-Corp and grabbed Sam. Her and Ruby had a moment since they hadn't seen each other in a while. We soon were leaving to get lunch. As we sat in Big Belly Burger we laughed, talked, and just enjoyed being around each other. To any passerbys we would have looked like two women and their child, rather than a woman her girlfriend and her girlfriend's daughter. Maybe Kar had the right idea, maybe I should propose to Sam.


	11. The One With The Wedding..... Venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SuperFriends take a weekend trip to Ireland to see the wedding venue.
> 
> Zatanna is now part of the SuperFriends, sorry I don't make the rules.... Oh wait yeah I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember exactly where National City is supposed to be so I'm saying California.

*Narrator POV*  
At 6 am the Superfriends arrived at LAX for their flight to Ireland. The boarded the plane and were in the air by 6:30. Lena being afraid of hights held tight to Kara, with Zatanna doing the same to Lexie a few rows back. Of course the Superfriends had 1st class seats, there is perks after all, to being friends with Lena Luthor. They all got comfortable for the 10 hour long flight ahead of them.

Before they knew it the captain was announcing they need to buckle up, that they'd be landing soon. When they landed and got off the plane and got their bags it was roughly 5 pm. They of course stopped at the airport Starbucks and then made their way to their hotel before heading to supper. Once supper ended they went back to the hotel. Lexie, Zatanna, and Ruby, who were all sharing a room, decided to go swim in the pool. While Kara and Lena went into the city, and Alex, Sam, Nia, Brainy, and J'ohn went to the bar. 

The next morning Lena made them all wake up with the sun and eat a family breakfast before heading to the venue. The venue was a very old church that had been there since Ireland had been settled, it had been taken great care of. As soon as they saw it our lovebirds knew it was perfect. The teens walked around taking pictures and everyone else stood and stared. The wedding planner arrived a few minutes later and gave them the tour and some facts about the place. Soon the teens convinced the adults to let them wonder around the city, however Brainy and Nia had to go with them. 

"You know we could do what Simba and Nala did in Lion King" Ruby suggested

"We could Ruby but that did essentially cause Mufasa to die so no, I don't think we want anyone dying." Zatanna said

"Zee is right Ruby too much could go wrong. However we can ditch them. Lexie said eyeing a haunted maze at the local fair grounds. 

"Hey Nia, Brainy can we go through the haunted maze?" Ruby said catching on.

"Nia, I calculate a 70% chance we lose the girls if we go through that maze." Brainy said

"So there's a 30% chance we won't, come on Brainy look on the bright side. Let them have fun." Nia pleaded.

"Alright kids let's go." Brainy said, giving into his girlfriend.

The three teens ran into the haunted maze and ran around the twists and turns avoiding the people jumping out at them. The quickly reached the end and ran towards the Faris wheel. The line was short so they got on quickly and were high in the air by the time Nia and Brainy got out of the maze.

"I told you we'd lose them" Brainy said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we've got to find them before the others found out we lost them." 

By the time Nia and Brainy found the girls they had won at least five stuffed animals per girl. 

"You three are in some serious trouble. Running away from us like that, what were you thinking?!?!" Brainy said

"Brainy calm down, they're just kids, this is what kids do." Nia said

"Thanks Nia" Lexie said.

They all headed out of the fair to meet the others. When they arrived at the entrance they found the others waiting there for them. Lexie handed a stuffed golden retriever to Kara and a stuffed chocolate lab to Lena, both of which she had won at a ring toss. Ruby handed Alex a stuffed black cat and Sam a stuffed tabby cat. Zatanna turned to Lexie and said.

"I..um.. I got you this... I hope you like it.." zatanna said holding out a stuffed black dog. 

"Zee, I love it!! I actually got you something too." She said blushing and holding out a stuffed white dog.

Soon the Superfriends headed back to their hotel and before they knew it the weekend was over and it was time for them to head back to the U.S.A. they boarded the plane and a few hours later as Lena was walking to the bathroom she caught a glimpse of Lexie and Zatanna curled up asleep, holding their respective stuffed dogs. Lena smiled to herself and walked to the bathroom.


	12. The One With The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna experiences a freak summer thunderstorm with a Kryptonian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long,I had typed a chapter a lot longer than this one and it got deleted 😑.

*Narrator POV* 

After the SuoerFriends had returned from their trip to Ireland.

"Miss Luther, miss Danvers, could I spend the night? My parents are out of town for a few days and I have really creepy neighbors." Zatanna asked shyly 

"Of course Zatanna, you can stay in the spare room beside Lexie's room." Lena responded

*Later that night*

Zatanna had just settled into the guest bedroom of the Luthor penthouse when suddenly a loud boom filled the air and she heard a cry wring out from Lexie's room. She quickly rushed in there and saw her girlfriend sitting on her bed, stuffed dog in her lap, hands covering her ears, and shoulders shaking from crying from pain and fear.

"Lexie....are you okay?" She questioned as she slowly approached the bed.

"Alexis... It's me Zatanna." She said reaching the side of the bed "I'm going to sit down beside you now okay." She said getting a small noise from her girlfriend.

"Lexie can I touch you?" She asked, not wanting to make her panic attack worse.

Lexie nodded her head yes and Zatanna quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to her chest. They sat curled up in the middle of the bed until Alexis had calmed down.

"You okay now?" Zatanna asked still concerned.

"Yeah" Alexis said.

"What calmed you down?" Zatanna pushed.

Alexis blushed, "your heartbeat."

The typically pale Zatanna turned red like a tomato. "Well I'm glad it could be helpful." 

Alexis pulled away slightly, arms stilled wrapped around Zatanna's waist. They stared into one another's eyes, before Lexie leaned in to kiss Zatanna. After kissing for a minute they pulled apart for air.

"Are thunderstorms always that bad for you?" Zatanna asked concerned.

"Yeah. Because of my superhearing, thunder sounds like a gun going off beside both my ears. It causes sensory overload which causes me to have a panic attack." Lexie explained.

Zatanna pulled her girlfriend close , laid back and soon both girls were asleep. Lena creeped into the room to check on her daughter after having delt with Kara and smiled when she saw the two girls. She quietly walked over and pulled the covers over them before returning to her bed and fiance.


	13. The One with the wedding dresses. Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, Nia, and Eliza go to one wedding dress store while Lena, Sam, Lexie, and Zatanna go to another.
> 
> Pt. 1 is Lena dress shopping, PT.2 will be Kara dress shopping

*Narrator POV*

Today our favorite couple finds themselves waiting at the penthouse for their friends and family to arrive. Alex and Sam arrived first, with Eliza and Nia arriving a few minutes later. They discussed who was going where, and with who and went their separate ways. In one car you have Sam driving, Lena in the passenger seat and the teens in the back seat. In the other car you have Eliza driving, Kara bouncing up and down in the passenger seat and Nia and Alex in the back playing Selena Gomez.

*Lena's POV*

As soon as I walked in the bridal shop I immediately felt nervous. It's not that I didn't know how to make myself look like the hottest person in the room, it's just that the dress had to be perfect, because it's what I would wear to marry Kara and I want that day to be absolutely perfect. 

Sam sensing my sudden change in attitude, put a comforting hand on my shoulder and told the attendant why we were here, and our appointment time. 

After several hours of looking I was nearly ready to give up and just wear a tux, when Alexis came running out from one of the many rows with a dress I hadn't seen. We took one look at it and Sam shoved it in my hands and shoved me into the dressing room, saying she wouldn't let me out until I tried it on.

I put the dress on and walked out to the mirror. I stood in front of it and gasped at myself, I looked like a Disney Princess.

"Holy shit" I mumbled

"Damn girl!!" Sam said 

"Woah" Lexie and Zatanna said in unison.

I stared at the woman in the mirror, barely recognizing her. She definitely wasn't the woman who moved to National City to share a city with Supergirl, she wasn't the helpless child that was adopted by the Luthors, she was the woman who had fallen in love with her best friend, a super at that.

"So ladies, is this the one?" The attendant asked.

"Definitely" I responded tearing up.

Sam saw the tears and had Lexie grab the tissues and bring me some. Lexie hugged me, handed me the tissues, and said the following.

"Mom's gonna love this Mama." With her smile going all the way to her eyes.

I went to the counter and paid for the dress and we soon left to meet Kara and the others for a late lunch. When we got there Kara was beaming from head to toe, Lexie says I was too.

Pt. 2 coming soon


	14. The One With The Wedding Dresses Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PT.2 of wedding dress shopping. Kara finds a dress.

The two groups of women split up and Kara, Alex, Nia, and Eliza went to find Kara's dress. The arrived at the bridal shop, Kara and Nia practically jumped out of the car, while Eliza and Alex laughed and got out. The walked in the store and Eliza told the person what they needed to know, they were shown to the woman who would be helping them, and Kara told her what she was looking for. The woman showed Kara to a row and the ladies got looking. 

After a half hour looking Alex said

"No way, there's no way"

"What? What is it?" Kara said as the all went over to Alex.

They all gaped as Alex held up a dress that was covered in Kryptonian of all things.

"Alex, you're a miracle worker. This is perfect." Kara said, shocked at finding a dress with Kryptonian.

Alex responded, "Thanks I know"

Nia lightly slapped Alex's arm, "What's it say Kara?"

"It's a poem, a Kryptonian marriage poem. People would recite this poem as their vows. It's about promising to love one another no matter what may come, about trusting each other, as much as yourself. It's about a soulmate bond. I don't know who made this or how they knew it but, I love it so much." Kara explained

"Kara, dear, why don't you go try it on." Eliza suggested.

Kara nodded and walked into the fitting room with the dress. While she was putting on the dress, the girls discussed.

"So does Kara believe in soulmates?" Nia asked

"Yeah, she has for as long as I've known her. Kryptonians, from what I can tell, don't believe the whole 'red string of fate' thing, but they do believe that Rao or the universe has someone specific for you." Alex explained

"If I know Kara well enough, and I do, she'll take this as a sign from Rao that Lena is her soulmate." Eliza said quietly.

Kara walked out of the fitting room and stood in front of the mirrors. As soon as they saw her, Eliza started crying, Nia got choked up, and Alex just stared. 

"Well what do you guys think?" Kara said, a bit nervous.

"It's perfect" Nia and Eliza said together.

"Holy crap, wait until Lena sees you, sis." Alex said. 

Alex walked up and looked at the price tag. She quickly cringed as she saw it was out of Kara's price range. The others saw what she was looking at and Kara's face became downcast.

"Don't worry dear, I'll cover the rest." Eliza started.

"We will cover the rest." Alex corrected.

Kara smiled and hugged them tightly.

"Kar.... can't..... breathe." Alex said 

"Sorry." Kara mumbled.

They soon went to pay and headed out to meet the other group of girls. When they arrived Lena ran over to the car and Kara bounced out to meet her. Kara picked her up and spun her around like every 80's rom-com, and kissed her fiance.

"Do I weigh anything to you?" Lena said with a chuckle.

"Eh, its like holding a couple of grapes." Kara laughed, finishing the reference.


	15. The One where Lillian is Lillian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian comes out of the woodworks and decides to kidnap Lena and accidentally Zatanna, she then not only has to deal with one angry Kryptonian, but two.

*Narrator POV*

Lillian was angry to say the least. Not only had her daughter decided to befriend a Kryptonian, she had now decided to marry her, and she had a child with the Supergirl. Lillian decided either it was time for Lena to embrace her inner Luthor, or embrace death. 

*At L-Corp* 

Lexie and Zatanna were sitting on the couch in Lena's office, when Lena asked Lexie to go get her some coffee from downstairs. Lexie left and Zatanna and Lena sat in silence until Lena broke the silence.

"You know Zatanna, I'm sure you've heard this from Kara already, and probably Alex and Sam. But, you make my daughter very happy, and as long as it stays that way we're okay, but if you hurt my daughter, it isn't Kara you need to be afraid of." Lena said, channeling her inner Luthor for a moment.

"I understand ma'am. Also I've gotten the shovel talk from Miss Kara and Miss Alex but not Miss Sam." Zatanna said as Lena nodded. 

Before either girl could say anything else, men in armor busted in the room and grabbed them, dragging them downstairs to a van. Seeing them being dragged away, Lexie dropped the coffee and ran after them. 

"Come on flight, work with me. Up, up, and away." Lexie said as she took flight.

A man leaned out the passenger window and shot Lexie with a kryptonite bullet. Having just arrived, Kara witnessed them get away with her fiance, and daughters girlfriend, and watched her daughter get shot. Alex arrived soon after and they got Lexie back to the Tower. Kara paced for nearly an hour before J'ohn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get them back. Lexie is alright, she's resting. Alex got the bullet, and all kryptonite out, though she will have a nasty scar on her shoulder. He said. 

"Can I see her?" Kara asked, her mother instincts kicking in.

"Go right ahead, Alex is disposing of the kryptonite." He said pointing to Lexie.

Kara walked in the room and sat in the chair beside the bed, before soon drifting off to sleep. She felt someone shaking her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Alex. 

"Hey Brainy thinks he found them. Lexie's awake and in there too." Alex said gently

"Ah Supergirl glad you could join us, I was just telling the others there is a 98% chance Lena and Zatanna are at this location." Brainy said pointing to a screen.

"What are waiting for let's go." Kara said already suited up.

"Mom I want to go!" Lexie stated, practically fuming.

"No it's too dangerous, first off Lena would kill me, second we don't even know your full range of powers yet, specifically if you're invulnerable to bullets or not." Kara said all motherly.

"Mom please Zatanna is out there too, not just Mama." Lexie said with a fire in her eyes, that Alex recognized, as the one Kara has when Lena is in trouble.

"Ugh fine, but you're wearing a bullet proof vest." Kara relented.

They all suited up and headed to the location. After fighting a dozen Cadmus soldiers, they reached the room that held Lena and Zatanna. Kara used her X-ray vision and Lexie recognized the heartbeats, they told the others and went in. Lillian stepped out of the shadows with a gun in her hand.

"Hello Supergirl, others, and I'm assuming you're my granddaughter." She quipped. 

"Lillian let them go, now!" Kara said.

"Hm no I don't think I will." Lillian said. "You see it was one thing for Lena to befriend you, that was bad enough, but then I hear, that she's marrying you and that the two of you have a bastard child. That just cannot be, and with Lex gone, well it's up to me to fix it." 

As she said "bastard child" Lexie's eyes started to glow.

"Call me a bastard one more time, and see what happens, you hag." Lexie said eyes glowing brighter.

Lillian growled "Calm your child, Supergirl, or I'll blow her little girlfriends brains out." She said putting the gun to Zatanna's head.

"Nrut siht nug otni a retaw nug." Lexie and Kara heard Zatanna mumble. Lexie realized what Zatanna said and smirked.

"You know a smart villain would gag their prisoners." Lexie said before rushing Lillian, who pointed her gun and tried to fire, it shot out water and Lillian looked at it confused, Lexie came up and hit her square in the nose. 

Kara super sped around Lillian and tied her up. Lexie picked up the gun, untied Lena then Zatanna and said.

"You had to pick a water gun? You couldn't make it a snake or spider?" Lexie asked smirking, Zatanna just shrugged.

"You know I might have to kill you myself, for bringing Lexie out here." Lena said.

"Hey she was very insistent, ask the others." Kara said before leaning in to hug and kiss her fiance.

The superfriends went back to the tower and changed into civilian clothes, before heading to the penthouse to relax. Once everyone was settled the two teens settled in next to Ruby on the couch, and shared a brief kiss before watching the movie.


	16. The One with the Rehearsal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp has their rehearsal dinner.
> 
> Green Arrow is mentioned because in this au he never dies.

*Narrator POV* 

Lena was freaking out. It's not that she didn't want to marry Kara, because believe her, she did. It's just that, it's the day before the wedding, and soon she's going to be standing at the end of the isle, while watching her best friend turned lover, practice walking down the isle to marry her. She was also worried that her psycho family would try and ruin the wedding. 

Sam walked into the room where Lena and her side would get ready. She saw the panic on her best friends face and walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Lena, calm down. Everything will be fine. I mean half the Justice League is going to be at your wedding for Christ's sake, your family would be stupid to attack. I mean Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, and obviously Supergirl, are all gonna be here, it'll be fine." Sam said 

Lena knew she was right, so she pulled herself together, and prepared to walk out to her spot. The wedding planner signaled her and she walked out. All the bridesmaids and bridesman (?) walked out and lined up. Soon the bridal march started playing and Lena felt her breath catch, the doors opened and out walked Kara. Lena had to remind herself that this was just practice, and the real deal would be happening tomorrow. 

They soon finished rehearsal and sat down to eat. Everyone laughed and smiled, and underneath the table Kara reached over and grabbed Lena's hand, turned to hear smiled and whispered.

"I love you Lena."


	17. The One With The Wedding Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting ready for the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally the wedding was gonna be one chapter but i had too much fun writing this that its gonna be two. Both sides are wearing rainbow colors. Lena's is wearing dresses (except Brainy) and Kara's is wearing tuxes.
> 
> Also I know I said Alexis and Zatanna weren't actually gonna be in the wedding party but I changed my mind, oopsies. Lexie will still be the ring bearer, she'll just go over to Kara's side after.

The Wedding pt. 1

*At Supercorps apartment - Kara's POV*

Finally the big day is here... Today's the day I finally get to marry the love of my life, Lena Luthor. I've known for a long time that Lena Luthor is my soulmate.

"Hey Kar you in there?" Alex said, interrupting my thoughts while knocking on my head.

"Yeah, huh, sorry what did you say Alex?" I asked

"I said, Are you nervous?" Alex said shaking her head

"Pfffttt....what kind of question is that.... why would i be nervous?" I stumbled

"Kara, come on, talk to me." Alex said gently

"Alex what if, what if we get out there and i mess up and say something dumb, or start to ramble, and then she realizes she doesn't love me and she takes Lexie and leaves me. Alex I don't know what to do without them, they're everything to me I can't lose them I just can't" I began to ramble until Alex finally put her hand on my shoulder

"Kara, if there is one thing I know for sure about Lena Luthor, is that she loves you more than anything in this life. Hell, who am I kidding Lena loves you more than she loves life itself. Alex said with a small chuckle thinking about the youngest Luthors disdain towards life, and her love towards Kara and Alexis.

"Yeah?" I said softly

"Yeah" Alex said

*Meanwhile with Lena - Lena's POV*

Wow its the big day, I'm marrying Kara today. This all feels like a dream, god I can only imagine what 16 year old me would say if she knew that one day I'd be out of the closet and marrying a woman. I still cant believe that I'm actually marrying Kara. It feels like just yesterday she stumbled into my office behind Clark Kent. When she first walked into my office I knew it had to be her. Kara Danvers is my soulmate.

"Knock knock, you with me Lee?" Sam questioned  
"Yeah, yes I'm with you Sam." I said

"It's not good to be spacing out on your wedding day Lee. Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts" Sams concern obvious in her voice

"No, never, god no, I'm just worried that she is. Why would she possibly want to marry me, I'm a Luthor and she's a Super." I felt that familiar since self hatred wash over me

"Lena, you know the first thing Alex and I talked about was that when you first moved to National City, Kara was the only person to not judge you by your last name. Even when everyone she trusted told her not to trust you she still did. Kara loves you Lena." Sam spoke with the same calming voice she would always use to help me get through my panic attacks.

"You're right, I don't know why I'm so nervous, oh bloody hell we need to get to the wedding." I said realizing the time.

*At the Wedding - Alexis' POV* '

"Zee, you almost ready? Weddings in like 20 minutes" I asked across the room. I saw myself in the mirror and smirked. Kara had decided her side would wear suits that matched the blue of her Supergirl suit.

Zatanna cleared her throat, I turned at the noise and the sight of my girlfriend in her dress took my breath away. She was wearing a sparkly yellow dress with a slit going to her thigh on the left side. Before I met Zatanna I knew what love was, I just didn't understand it. It didn't make any sense how you would spend the rest of your life with one single person, but after having dated Zatanna and seeing mom and mamas relationship I could understand now why you would want to spend your life with someone.

"So um, what do you think?" Zatanna nervously asked, picking at a loose string. I stepped closer, gently grabbed her wrists, and put her arms up around my neck.

"You look absolutely gorgeous babe" I said then pressed a small kiss on her lips.

"You look amazing too, love." She said pressing her forehead against mine.

I pressed my lips against hers again and she began kissing back. The kiss got more intense by the minute until we finally had to pull away for air. I pressed my forehead against Zatanna’s and both of us jumped at the sharp knock at the door. Nia stepped through the door 

“Hey girls! Lexie your moms just got here. Lena’s in the room behind the altar and Kara is in the room by the girls bathroom.” Nia said, smiling at us holding hands.

“Okay thanks Nia.” I said as she mock saluted us and left. 

I turned back to Zatanna and looked her over once more. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a fancy french braid, while my shoulder length brown hair was pulled back on one side. I pulled her into a quick kiss before winking at her and walking out of the room. Zatanna walked out and turned to go to Mama’s room, I watched as she walked away and smiled to myself before turning to walk to where Mom and Aunt Alex were getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any inconsistencies with the other chapters


	18. The One With The Wedding Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding pt. 2
> 
> italics are J'ohn

The Wedding pt. 2

*Alexis’ POV*

I stepped into the room where Mom and Aunt Alex were getting ready. I would have been knocked over by the force of my aunt's hug if not for my Kryptonian strength.

“Hey Kiddo!” Alex said squeezing me in what she considered a tight hug. 

“Hey Aunt Alex,” I said laughing, my mom walked over to me and hugged me when Alex finally let go. “You ready Mom?” I asked knowing the answer already.

“I’m so ready. I’ve wanted to marry Lena for so long and I finally get to.” Mom said with the biggest smile on her face. 

I smiled and handed my mom her things before waving and walking to check on Mama. I stopped and grabbed Zatanna’s flowers that she’d left where we were changing. As I stepped in the room my breath was once again stolen when I saw my girlfriend put on her jewelry. I smiled a nervous smile and handed her the bouquet. She smiled back at me and I felt everything in me melt. I walked over to Mama, Aunt Sam, and Ruby. 

"Ready?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"So ready" Mama said. 

"Well then it's time for you to go on out." I said smiling.

*Lena's POV*

As I walked out the music began that let the guests know it was time. Sam walked out after me and took her place. Next was Brainy and Lois and Zatanna, then Kara's side came out. First was Clark, then Nia, Lexie, and finally Alex. 

As Alex took her place across from Sam the music changed to signal that it was time for Kara to come out. The doors opened and as soon as Kara stepped through the threshold I was enchanted. Since Kara and I had begun dating I had learned Kryptonian. Little did Kara know that I had gone to Clark to learn Kryptonian and he told me of the Kryptonian wedding poem.

When I saw Kara's dress she immediately recognized the poem laced into the dress. I felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders as her one true love walked down the aisle towards her.

*At the same time - Kara's POV*

I looked at J'ohn and he smiled and nodded before taking my arm. The music began playing and the doors swung open. As soon as they did I stepped through and my eyes went right to Lena. My first thought was "Holy Rao she looks like a Disney Princess." Needless to say I was speechless. I felt all eyes on me but the only thing I could focus on while walking was Lena.

I heard her heartbeat pick up, as I continued walking. I can't believe I'm getting to marry this gorgeous woman. She looks so beautiful in her wedding dress.

I reached the end of the aisle, hugged J'ohn and Alex helped me get my dress on the alter properly. J'ohn went to the front of the alter and said the following. 

"Friends, family, we are here today to celebrate the union of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. Both Kara and Lena have prepared their own vows, maids of honor, the vows?" As he finished Sam and Alex handed Lena and I our vows respectively. 

"Lena you may start." J'ohn said

"Kara, my love. When I first met you I was new in town, you were the first person to be nice to me. You didn't care about my last name, you gave me a chance no one else in National City was willing to give. I knew from the moment you stepped in my office that there was something special about you. You broke down my walls, I had told myself that the only friend I ever needed was Sam. You changed that, and as our friendship grew I knew I was wrong, I knew that you meant more to me than anything else. I always thought that believing in soulmates was dumb, that it was a way to convince yourself you wouldn't end up alone. But when we began dating I knew that was wrong. You taught me to believe in soulmates, you are my soulmate and I will love you until the day I die Kara." Lena said, barely holding back the tears.

I had begun crying half way through. J'ohn looked at me, and nodded.

"Lena, when I first met you I knew you weren't like your family. When you smile I fall apart. When you laugh I can't help but think how I'd do anything to make you laugh again. When we became friends I counted myself lucky, because I got to see a side of you no one else saw.  
We’ve been through so much together. From you being the chosen bride of the man I thought I loved to us saving each other's lives time and time again. I’ve believed in soulmates for as long as I could remember, When I met you I thought someone else was my soulmate. When we went on our first I knew that it was you, that you were my soulmate. When I found out about Lexie, I was shocked, but I was so happy. Since we began dating I’ve had this dream of us getting married and having a kid. When I found out about Lexie I was excited because part of my dream was coming true. And now the other part of my dream is coming true, marrying you.” I finished my vows

“Wow, I knew you two would not disappoint with your vows.” J’ohn said, looking at the two of us crying. “Now if you will repeat after me, Lena you’re first.  
I, Lena Luthor”  
“I, Lena Luthor.” she said

“Take you, Kara Danvers”

“Take you, Kara Danvers” 

“To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse.”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse.” as Lena finished she slid the gold ring on my finger. 

“Okay Kara repeat after me. I, Kara Danvers” J’ohn said smiling

“I, Kara Danvers”

“Take you, Lena Luthor”

“Take you, Lena Luthor”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse.”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse.” I slid the ring that had the Kryptionian word for soulmate onto her finger. 

“I now pronounce you wives, you may now kiss,” we leaned in and kissed and J’ohn said the following. “I give you Mrs. and Mrs Luthor-Danvers” 

We turned and held hands and waved with our other hands. We walked out with smiles that brightened the day. Finally Lena’s my wife.

**Author's Note:**

> *Author Note* let me know in the comments if there's another f/f ship you want me to write a story of. I'm thinking of writing an Eleven/Max story.


End file.
